1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information-processing system and method, an information-transmission-processing apparatus, and an information-reception-processing apparatus, which are preferably applied to a system for transmitting electronic information on copyrighted work such as a large amount of image data for a disk from a transmitting side, studio or the like to a receiving side, a disk-stamper-forming facility or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, recording medium such as a digital versatile disk (DVD) has been developed. In one piece of such the recording medium, a large amount of data having a volume of an entire motion picture may have been recorded as digital information. If making and distributing such the DVD, an information-transmitting system is employed in which film information (electronic information on copyrighted work) such as a large amount of image data for a disk is transmitted from a transmitting side, studio or the like to a receiving side, a disk-stamper-forming facility or the like.
For example, in connection with such the information-transmitting system, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-94554 discloses an information-transmitting system, an information-transmitting apparatus, an information-receiving apparatus, and an information-transmitting method. In this information-transmitting system, a transmitting side transmits to a receiving side contents-data with identification information for identifying the information-transmitting apparatus being added thereinto and identification information for identifying the information-transmitting apparatus that is encrypted using a distributed key peculiar to the information-receiving apparatus of the receiving side, and the receiving side decrypts the received identification information thus encrypted using the distributed key peculiar to the information-receiving apparatus so that legitimacy of this contents-data can be determined by comparing the identification information added to the contents-data and the identification information decrypted using the distributed key to detect their correspondence. Such the configuration of the system allows the contents-data to be prevented from being illegitimately utilized.
As it has been possible to record such the image information and the like on DVD as digital information, a protection of copyrighted work by preventing it from being illegitimately copied has increasingly become important. As a copy protection technology of DVD-Video or the like, contents-scrambling system (CSS) is generally adopted. This CSS accepts an application only for DVD-ROM medium and prohibits its utilization for recordable DVD medium such as DVD-R, DVD-RW, DVD+R, and DVD+RW under CSS contract. Thus, it is an illegitimate action under the CSS contract to copy the entire contents of DVD-Video, which is protected by copyright according to CSS, on the recordable DVD (as bit-by-bit copying)
After developing the CSS, proposed have been contents protection for pre-recorded media (CPPM) as a copyright protection technology for DVD-ROM such as DVD-Audio, and contents protection for recordable media (CPRM) for a copyright protection technology for a recordable DVD-ROM and a memory card. They have such characteristics that a system may be updated if they have any problem on encryption of contents or storage of management information and the reproduction of data may be limited if the entire data is copied.
It is to be noted that an article, “Enlargement of copyright protection space based on DVD” by Yamada, in pages 143 through 153 of NIKKEI Electronics published on Aug. 13, 2001 discloses a copyright protection method of DVD, and “Content Protection for Recordable Media Specification DVD Book” distributed by 4C Entity, LLC, USA who is a license manager discloses CPRM.